No Dads Allowed
by practicalamanda
Summary: Blaine agrees to chaperone his and Kurt's daughter's ninth grade semi formal. She is less that thrilled. This is un-apologetically uber fluffy. I thought we could all use some fluff right about now.


**This is just a little ball of fluff for your all. I think we deserve it after you know what.**

**Love you all. Come say hi on tumblr, practical-amanda**

"I'm sorry, Helen. I couldn't pick up the phone before. My dad's were busy explaining their elaborate scheme to RUIN MY LIFE," Rosie said, the door to her room was closed so she had to yell the last part to make sure her fathers heard her in the kitchen.

Blaine looked apprehensively as his husband. They were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, and besides the quiet 'thank you' that Blaine let out in appreciation for the hot coffee that Kurt had handed him, neither of them had said a word since their daughter had stormed out of the room. "I...I really thought I was helping," Blaine said, looking dejectedly down at his mug.

Kurt gave him one of many signature Kurt looks. Blaine couldn't remember getting this one too terribly often. The first time was when he had sung to that Gap employee before they had gotten together, and Blaine had asked if it was too much. The look had surfaced a few other times during their years together, but it always gave Blaine the same message, 'I love you too much to tell you what an idiot you are sometimes.'

Fortunately, this particular instance was followed by a much more sympathetic look and a warm hand over his own, "I know you did, honey, but she's a fourteen year old girl. I'm actually surprised she hasn't had more outbursts like this. I wouldn't take it too personally."

The trouble had started that afternoon when Blaine received a frantic phone call from one of the PTA moms saying that one of the couples that was supposed to chaperone the ninth grade semi-formal had pulled out. They were in desperate need of two more adults, or they would have to cancel. Blaine knew how much the dance meant to his daughter. She and Kurt had spent their special date night that week shopping for a dress, so he hadn't hesitated to volunteer himself and Kurt as chaperones. He didn't realize what a mistake that was.

Blaine loved his daughter and he loved that Kurt made enough money for him to be a full time Dad, always there whenever she got home from school to listen to her talk about her day and give her a snack. He loved that he could have dinner ready for Kurt when he got home so they could eat as a family. He knew it was inevitable, but it killed him when Rosie was upset like this.

"Do you think this means date night is canceled for tomorrow?" Blaine asked, looking even more pathetic at the thought. During the frustrating months when Kurt and Blaine were trudging through the adoption process, they had made themselves feel better by spending hours, waxing poetic about all of the things they would do with their future child. During one of those conversations, the had both agreed that along with a strong family life, they wanted their child to feel a special connection to both of them as individuals. That's how date night was formed. Kurt and Blaine would trade off every week, taking Rosie out for a special night, one on one. Tomorrow night was supposed to be Blaine's turn, but right now things weren't looking so good.

Kurt sighed and moved around the table to wrap his arms around Blaine from behind. "How about I go talk to her and we'll see what happens, okay?" Kurt suggested, kissing the top of Blaine's head and squeezing his shoulders. "I have a feeling everything will be just fine."

0000000000

When Kurt knocked on Rosie's now half open door and pushed it open, she was off the phone and sitting on her bed flipping through a copy of _Seventeen_ magazine. Given the speed at which she was turning the pages, Kurt would bet that she wasn't actually reading.

"Hey there, Ro," Kurt said. "Is it okay if I come in?" Kurt added carefully.

She finally looked up from the magazine at the sound of Kurt's voice, "Hi, Daddy K," she replied, immediately going back to 'reading', "I guess you can come in if you want," she said, shrugging and still refusing to make eye contact.

Kurt new that face, though. Heck, he's _made _that face more than once at his own father. He sat down gingerly on the side of her bed, tracing random patters on her paisley, green comforter while he tried to think of the right thing to say. "Can I tell you a really embarrassing story?" Kurt finally said, hoping he was doing the right thing, and that he wouldn't end up scarring his daughter even further.

At least he'd managed to pique Rosie's interest. She put her magazine aside and looked up at Kurt, raising her eyebrow in a way that made him wonder at the fact that she wasn't biologically his. "I guess...if you want to," she replied, picking at a thread in the seam of the pajama pants she had changed into.

"Okay so back when Daddy B and I were in high school and hadn't started dating yet, you know when dinosaurs still roamed the earth," Kurt said, attempting to lighten the mood with a little humor. One side of Rosie's lips quirked into a tiny smile and Kurt counted it as a victory, "well we had to do this number in glee club that was supposed to be sort of...sexy."

"Oh my god, Dad!" Rosie said slapping her hand over her face, "I thought this story was going to be embarrassing for you, not me!"

Kurt laughed at her histrionics, "No, come on. Hear me out," he said before plowing on with the story. "Well, long story short, we ended up getting into a pretty embarrassing conversation about sex because I didn't know anything about it. No one had ever told me anything and I was too shy to go looking for the information on my own." Rosie groaned again, "There's a point to this story I promise," Kurt said, still laughing a little. "When Daddy B realized how...under informed I was, he went to Grandpa Burt's shop and told him to give me the sex talk," Kurt said smiling at the memory. It wasn't really funny at the time, but now he could appreciate it for what it was.

"He _didn't_!" Rosie exclaimed. "You must have been humiliated."

"He did," Kurt said, laughing at her scandalized expression, "and I was," Kurt added, "but the point is this: he did it because he cared about me and in his own weird way he thought he was helping. And honestly, in his own weird way, he was. Look, honey, I know it seems like the end of the world to have your Dads at your first school dance. I know I'm just your old man, but I get it. I really do, but you have to understand, Daddy B only did it because he loves you and he really thought he was helping."

Rosie looked guiltily down at her hands that were twisting nervously in her lap, "I should probably go talk to him, shouldn't I?" Rosie asked. "And I should probably apologize."

"I think that's probably a good idea, Ro," Kurt said, standing up and giving her a smile before leaving the room.

0000000000

"Daddy B?" Rosie said timidly as she walked into the kitchen. Blaine had busied himself, stacking the clean dishes from dinner, but he spun around at the sound of his daughter's voice, "can I...can I talk to you?"

Blaine stuck his hand into the cookie jar and pulled out two lemon bars. He put them both on a napkin, placed them on the kitchen table, and gestured for Rosie to sit down, "of course, sweetheart," Blaine said, sitting down in his own seat.

"I'm...I'm sorry for acting like that. I'm sorry for saying you were ruining my life," Rosie said, taking a tiny bite from her lemon bar. "I just...I love you guys, but this is my first dance...with like...boys and everything!"

Blaine chuckled, "I accept your apology, baby girl," Blaine said, taking a bite of his own dessert. "And, believe it or not, I was a teenager once. I know how you're feeling. Why don't I give Aunt Rachel and Uncle Simon a call tomorrow and see if they're available to chaperone the dance instead. Would that make you feel better?"

Rosie's eyes lit up, "really?" she asked, "you would do that? You're not mad."

Blaine sighed, "I'm not mad, Ro," Blaine replied. "I was never mad, it's just...it's hard sometimes, to see how grown up you've become. Daddy K and I raised you to be a smart, independent young woman, but the down side is that you don't need us so much anymore."

Rosie suddenly got up, made her way to he Dad's side of the table, and flung her arms around him in a hug, "I'll always need you Daddy," she said, squeezing him tight. "Just...not always in the same ways I used to, okay?"

Blaine squeezed her back and made a valiant effort to keep the tears from his eyes. The two spent the next half an hour eating their lemon bars and discussing their plans for the next night. Blaine was going to take her to the Bobbi Brown store for a makeup lesson before the big day. That was usually Kurt's territory, but Rosie wanted to make sure her dad felt involved, even though he wouldn't actually be at the dance with her.


End file.
